Sirius Crosses the Line
by jenoncaluvkaiba
Summary: “Don’t worry lily you wouldn’t want James, after all you know what they say, once you've had black you never go back“ Sirius husked. Lily looked ready to skin him alive in stead of Potter. Black was flirting with her, her lily Evans. How dare he!.


JENONCA- ok well I wanted a break from my other stories at the moment and I came up with this a month ago but I've only got the chance to post it now. Please read and review.

STORY- Sirius is bored and comes across lily Evans.

**Sirius crosses the line **

Sirius Black was bored. A bored Sirius was never good as he, the infamous bachelor would do _anything_ to entertain himself.

Strolling down the staircases leading to the entrance hall, he sighed. he was slightly annoyed by the fact James and Peter were in detention for pulling a prank in divination, this did nothing to help cure his boredom. The black haired, grey eyed Gryffindor had escaped the detention due to using his boyish charms on the said teacher.

Remus lupin however was in the dorm room apparently studying but what his friends didn't know was that. He was study alright but not school work, no the horny werewolf was reading his secret stash of dirty novels.

Finally deciding to head to the grounds, Sirius grinned thinking of all the targets that would be lying on the grass unaware he would prank them as they would be a sleep.

"Seriously Marie, if Potter _asks me out one more time_ I swear I'll _skin him alive"_

Lily Evans, the fiery read head was leaning against the entrance hall, facing her short blond friend.

"Sorry lily, I'm not commenting, see you later"

And with that Marie turned around and walk in the direction of the staircases.

Lily frowned at her friends back. Ever since Marie developed a crush on Black she wouldn't hear a thing against his best friend.

Sirius passed Marie and gave her cocky smile while making a beeline for lily. Sirius was even more bored at the passing seconds and she was the object of his best friend's affections.

Lily glared at him as he smirked, standing in front of her.

"Why hello there Evans" he greeted sweetly.

"What do you want Black?" lily asked, revolted at his tone.

"Now, now lily don't get hasty"

"Since when were we on first name terms"

Lily glared even more at the ladies man.

"What would you prefer lily-flower or lily-kins" he purred.

"BLACK HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND" lily yelled.

"Nah, but you can have it…as well as my body" he smirked flirtatiously.

Lily lost it and slapped the flirting git.

"First Potter now you"

Sirius laughed placing a hand on the stone wall and leaned forwards so they were nearly touching.

He smirked at her angered expression. She was damn funny when angry he thought.

"Don't worry _lily _you wouldn't want James, after all you know what they say, once you've had black you never go back" Sirius husked.

Lily looked ready to skin him alive in stead of Potter. Black was flirting with her, her lily Evans. How dare he!.

"Careful black or your mans will be gone" she threatened.

Sirius put on a mocked hurt expression.

"If you wanted to see me wang all you have do is ask"

"GET LOST YOU PERVERTED FREAK"

Sirius stepped back as lily raised her wand. He decided the game was up as he didn't fancy get clawed by birds.

"whoa, whoa, I was only joking" he took in her pale blue trousers "besides you know I only shag whatever walks in a skirt"

He laughed as she growled.

"Aw come on, I'd never betray prongs by screwing you, I only wanted to annoy you" Sirius laughed, although there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Good, because I _don't _want to catch your crabs Black" lily replied stalking off.

"OI I DON'T HAVE CRABS"

A second later Sirius heard a cough. James was standing behind him glaring at his best friend.

"I saw what you did Sirius"

The playboy stepped away from his angry friend.

If looks could kill then Sirius wouldn't have to worry about being killed by drapery.

"Mate I was just messing-"

He never got finish his sentence because James grabbed him and punched every part of Sirius he could find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius looked at the ceiling of the hospital wing. His body was bruised and battered.

He snapped his eyes to sound of a soft laugh.

Remus was laughing at him not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Well padfoot looks like you've just crossed the line"

Sirius glared at his werewolf friend.

"Yeah well they don't call me the pranking love machine for nothing mate"

Didn't Remus realise he was in pain here.

As though reading his mind Remus replied "expect no sympathy from me mate"

Remus grinned and turned on heel. He stopped near the door.

"Oh Padfoot call lily, lily- kins or flower again she'll kill you slowly" Remus laughed.

Well Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he didn't do something that had_ Sirius _consequence.


End file.
